In general, a button-type car ignition system is a device which senses a signal of a smart key carried by a driver boarding a car without insertion of an ignition key into a key cylinder so that the driver operates an engine by pushing a starter button and stops the operation of the engine by pushing the starter button in a state in which the engine is operated.
Such a button-type ignition system is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 10-2011-0006114 and 10-2010-0019627.
A conventional button-type ignition system includes a moving assembly which is slidable installed within a cylindrical housing having opened upper and lower portions.
A covering is coupled to the upper portion of the housing. A key pad which provides elastic restoring force to the moving assembly is located at a lower side of the moving assembly.
A plurality of printed circuit boards are arranged at a lower side of the key pad, and a bottom cover for covering lower sides of the printed circuit boards is coupled to the lower portion of the housing.
The moving assembly includes a body having a tubular light guide portion for guiding light therein, a bumper which is coupled to an upper portion of the body and is made of an elastic material, and a button cover which is fixed to the body to cover the bumper.
A light shield member, a light-emitting ring, a light guide film, and a bobbin are provided between the moving assembly and the key pad. The bobbin has an antenna coil for transmitting and receiving wireless signals to and from an ignition key in a car. The antenna coil is electrically connected to the printed circuit boards by a coil connector installed at the bobbin. The bobbin has a light-emitting diode connected to the printed circuit boards by the coil connector.
The light guide film is used to uniformly emit light of the light-emitting diode in a certain region. The light-emitting ring is a component which is located at an upper portion of the light guide film to receive and emit the light uniformly emitted by the light guide film, thereby enabling the light to be identified from the outside. The light shield member serves to emit the light emitted by the light-emitting ring only at a suitable portion.
Since the conventional button-type ignition system further includes the bobbin coupled to the housing for installing the antenna coil and the coil connector for connecting the antenna coil to the printed circuit boards, there are problems in that the number of product parts is increased, productivity is deteriorated due to increase in assembly man-hour, and manufacturing cost of the parts is increased.